Pop Fiction Wiki
Welcome to the Pop Fiction Wiki Pop Fiction was born out of Summit Books’ mission to bring literary hopefuls to a wider, book-reading audience. It all began when She’s Dating the Gangster, an online story posted in Candymag.com’s TeenTalk forum was picked up, edited, and published by Summit Books in March of 2013. A month after its release, She’s Dating the Gangster shot to the top of National Book Store’s Philippine bestseller chart and is now a major motion picture—proving that little-known works can become mainstream sensations. To date, Pop Fiction holds a roster of over 30 titles that have proven to be nationwide bestsellers and certified fan favorites. Launched in 2013, '''''Pop Fiction''''' (Popular Fiction) is a Summit Media imprint aimed at teens and young adults. Most of the stories published by Pop Fiction are from the social reading website Wattpad and the website CandyMag.com. All authors behind the Pop Fiction books are exclusive writers for the label (excluding Aly Almario (alyloony), who is now under VIVA-PSICOM). History 2013 '''Launching, ''She's Dating the Gangster'', ''Operation: Break the Casanova's Heart''''' The launching of Pop Fiction opened doors and showcases the talent of Filipino writers in the internet community, regardless of genre and/or language. Pop Fiction was born out of Summit Books’ mission to bring literary hopefuls to a wider, book-reading audience. ''Operation: Break the Casanova's Heart'' by Aly Almario (alyloony) was the first Pop Fiction book published by Summit Media, although ''She's Dating the Gangster'' by Bianca Bernardino (SGwannaB) was already published some months ago through the main Summit Books imprint. The book later became National Book Store's best selling book for October 2013. On December 2013, ''She's Dating the Gangster'' was re-released as an extended edition with a new cover and pin-up illustrations as a celebration for being a best-seller in National Book Store and having more reprints. 2014 '''''New Adult Pop Fiction'', ''Pop Fiction Festival'', and ''Three Words, Eight Letters, If I Say It, Will I Be Yours?''''' January On January, Pop Fiction released their first book under "New Adult Pop Fiction" genre entitled ''The Filthy, Rich Bitch'' written by Jhing Bautista (''Kwento ni Jhingness''). Due to Jhing Bautista's popularity in Wattpad, the book sold and had reprints. February On February, Pop Fiction held their first ''Pop Fiction Festival'' in Market! Market! and their first major book-signing event which was attended by many fans of the first batch of Pop Fiction authors (excluding Aly Almario due to attending other book-signings) not only in Metro Manila but also in neighboring provinces and regions, and was proven to be successful. In the event, Jade Pitogo's (''girlinlove'')sequel to her hit book, ''Three Words, Eight Letters, Say It and I'm Yours'', ''Three Words, Eight Letters, If I Say It, Will I Be Yours? (Book 2, Part 1)'' was released and also the first story in Pop Fiction that was split into two parts, due to fans' clamor that the story must not be "shortened" just to fit the story in only one book. The second part (''Three Words, Eight Letters, If I Say It, Will I Be Yours? (Book 2, Part 2)'') was released a few weeks later in bookstores. '''Partnership between ''Pop Fiction'' and ''Wattpad'', ''Mad About Books'', ''Cloak'' and ''Pop Fiction Festival 2''''' March On March 2014, Pop Fiction signed a partnership deal with Wattpad, the world’s largest online community of readers and writers, making Summit Books’ Pop Fiction imprint Wattpad’s publishing partner in the Philippines. To kick off the partnership, Summit Media and Wattpad unveil 10 new Filipino writers whose works are set to be published in 2014, 8 writers for the Pop Fiction imprint and 2 writers for the Sizzle imprint. The following are ''yamyam28'', Ciara Jamie Garcia (''seeyara''), Karen Ramirez (''simplychummy''), Ma. Cristina Lata (''blue_maiden''), Hazel Rose Sarito (''justchin''), Geneva Ofalsa (''purplenayi''), Shiela May Familaran (''sielalstreim''), Teresa Mae Sanchez (''Oneechan'') for Pop Fiction; and Roan Parungao (''asherina_kenza''), Barbs Galicia (''barbsgalicia'') for Sizzle. June On June 2014, the ''Mad About Books'' Fair was held in Market! Market! and is their second major book-signing event featuring the second batch of Pop Fiction authors including Jonaxx. The event was proven to be a success after more than hundreds of fans attended the fans, most of them are fans of Jonaxx. July On July 2014, Pop Fiction held ''Pop Fiction Festival 2'', in contrast to the name is their third major book-signing event held in Glorietta Activity center. Much like the first Pop Fiction Festival, a book was released, but under ''Cloak'', a new genre, entitled ''Montello High: School of Gangsters'', the thickest book published under Pop Fiction. A new merchandise was also released, the ''Pop Magazine'' featuring the "behind-the-scenes" stories of authors and illustrators of Pop Fiction. The movie adaptation of ''She's Dating the Gangster'', cast by Daniel Padilla and Kathryn Bernardo, is a blockbuster success and is one of the highest grossing films of 2014. Due to the success of the film, 5 more stories were confirmed for movie adaptations under Star Cinema, the same filming company that produced the film and a movie tie-in edition of the book was released featuring the main cast in the cover and has 6 pin-ups inside depicting scenes from the movie. It was later announced that ''She's Dating the Gangster'' had seven reprints and more than 70,000 copies were sold. '''''Pop Fiction Academy'', #PopFicTreat, and ''AFGITMOLFM''''' August On August 2014, Pop Fiction held a series of seminars, the first exclusively only for authors lead by Raine Marriano , but later became available to the public tackling topics in writing romance and establishing stories and fanbases. As thanksgiving for the continuous support of the fans, Pop Fiction has started giving #PopFicTreats, the first treat is the inclusion of autograph-signatures for their new releases, the first 100 copies gets a free signature and a shout-out from the author, while the second one, #FourFortyFree is a free 40-page preview of their new releases in digital format in ''buqo'' (''http://www.buqo.ph/'') app. On the same month, Pop Fiction surprisingly released (as this wasn't announced by the author) Rayne Mariano's first story which was first posted in the Teen Talk forum and later posted in Wattpad entitled ''AFGITMOLFM'', the story was split into two parts, the first with the sequel name ''Euphoria'' while the second, ''Nostalgia''. The author revealed that the book was in production for more than 5 months due to incapability of the author to write light-hearted stories after writing ''That Twisted Love Story'', which is also to be published soon under Pop Fiction and is currently the longest book production under Pop Fiction. '''Awards and Christmas Treat''' November On November, Pop Fiction announced that Leng de Chavez's debut book, ''The Despicable Guy'', has won the Filipino Readers' Choice for Young Adult Fiction in 2014. This is the first book published under Pop Fiction to have an award. December On December, Pop Fiction began releasing book bundles as part of the Christmas celebration. The books in the bundles were proven to be high in sales in their first releases and buying the book bundles, fans can have two books at a lower price. These were *''The Boy Next Door (Parts One and Two)'' *''Love Will Find a Way (Parts One and Two)'' *''Three Words, Eight Letters, If I Say It, Will I Be Yours (Book 2, Parts 1 and 2)'' *''Accidentally in Love with a Gangster (Parts 1 and 2)'' *''Finding Cinderella (Part One: The Search and Part Two: The Chase)'' *''A Hundred Days with You'' and ''Mapapansin Kaya'' *''The Bachelor'' and ''Mission Impossible: Seducing Drake Palma'' Published Books '''Teen Fiction''' They are rated 16+ (for 16 years old and above). '''New Adult''' All stories under this section belong to the adult fiction genre. They are rated 18+ (for 18 years old and above). '''Cloak''' Cloak titles have the same rating as the New Adult Pop Fiction, 18+ (for 18 years old and above). Sizzle ''Sizzle'' is the latest imprint from Summit Books that offers erotic romance stories, a new collection of tales that titillates mature book-reading audiences. A new release: Mr. Almost Play Hard Like we used to [[Category:Book publishing company imprints]] [[Category:Lists of books]] [[Category:Philippine literature]] Upcoming Books Pop Fiction Originals *G''angster Ghick'' by jastinegeez *''My Boss is a Freak'' by missflimsy *''Shopaholic bride'' by potchipeach *''That Twisted Love Story'' by pilosopotasya *''That Elementary Jerk'' by Billysmile13 *K''armic Heart''s by kwentonijhingness *''how to break up with the bad boy'' by beeyotch *L''ana's list'' by fallenbabybubu *''the jerk's babies!'' by sorcerrerprincess *''high school love'' by angellover254 *''blame me once by sugarandalmonds'' Sequels *''A Night With You (A Hundred Days with You Book 3)'' by whenitcomestolove *''His Promise (Accidentally In Love with a Gangster Book 2)'' by marielicious *''Remembering my First Real Kiss (Practicing my First Real Kiss Book 2)'' by seeyara *''The Good Girl's Revenge (The Four Bad Boys and Me Book 2)'' by blue_maiden *''good girl gone bad (for hire a damn good kisser book 2)'' by beeyotch *''bad boy's love (the four'' ''Bad Boys and Me Book 3) ''by blue_maiden Cloak *''charm academy'' by april_avery *''black equation: the Deceived Ones'' by natsuriayuko Sizzle Originals *''Marrying Mr. Arrogant'' by FrozenFire26 *''Every beast needs a beauty ''by jonaxx Upcoming Films *''The Bet'' by ilurvbooks *''Girlfriend For Hire'' by yam-yam28 *''Teen Clash'' by iDangs *''Secretly Married'' by forgottenglimmer *''Three Words, Eight Letters'' by girlinlove *''Mission Impossible: Seducing Drake Palma'' by beeyotch *''Ang Boyfriend Kong Artista'' by modernongmariaclara *''The Four Bad Boys and Me'' by blue_maiden *''montello high: school of gangster'' by sielalstreim *''The Filthy Rich Bitch'' by kwentonijhingness Reception External links * [http://www.summitmedia.com.ph/books/?template=02&channel=books&isppage=1#pop-fiction Official website] * [https://www.summitnewsstand.com.ph/pop-fiction ''Pop Fiction'' catalog] on [[Summit Media|Summit Online Newsstand]] [[Category:Book publishing company imprints]][[Category:Lists of books]][[Category:Philippine literature]] Latest activity